Mobile computing devices are powered by batteries of limited size and/or capacity. The display device of a mobile computing device may be a significant consumer of power in mobile devices. As such, it is beneficial to reduce the power consumption of the display device in order to prolong battery life without significantly reducing the output quality of the display device to the user. If the display device of a computing device includes a liquid crystal display (LCD), the computing device may reduce the power consumption of the display device by turning down its backlight while boosting pixel values of the LCD to maintain the final luminance of the LCD.